Mi vida: Un cuento de Hadas
by AnniSmashCiprianodeClearwater
Summary: Los sueños se hacen realidad...y más si eres un Cullen. Pero cuando tu hija crece y cumple su propio cuento... que sucede? Una historia Edward/Nessie. Denme una oportunidad.TIerna y con toque de humor. Humanos. AU.


Los personajes son de Meyer. La trama, mía.

_Edward_

Estaba viendo una foto donde nos encontrábamos Nessie, Bella y yo, en el parque al que mi niña le encantaba ir.

_Flash back_

_-Papi… ¿me compras un helado?-me dijo mi pequeña mientras me veía con esa carita tan tierna que había aprendido de mi pequeña duende._

_-Hace poco estuviste enferma-le reproche con cariño_

_-¡Ándale papi! Te prometo… que… sólo hoy_

_Suspiré, siempre era una batalla perdida._

_-Está bien- saqué el dinero de mi billetera- ten, compra el que más te guste_

_-Gracias-y corrió donde el señor estaba con su carrito._

_Un rato después, la había perdido de vista. Frenético, empecé a buscarla por todo el parque._

_Cuando la encontré, corrió hacia mí, manchada de helado en todos lados._

_-Papi-gimoteó- Papi, Nahuel tiro mi helado, Seth me ofreció del suyo, pero ¡No se me hace justo! Papi, me empujo- se echo a llorar _

_-Cariño, tranquila, después podrás cobrársela-le acaricié con lentitud su cabello bronce y rizado _

_Se tranquilizo un rato después y afirmo- Desde hoy, no me gustan los niños_

_Fin del flash Back_

Me reí, pues de sus mejores amigos eran hombres en ese entonces.

-Papiiii- grito mi pequeña, bueno, ya ni tan pequeña. Ahora tiene 16 años. Hace de ese pequeño incidente tal vez10 u 11.

-Que sucede- se refugió en mis brazos

-Pues… es que necesito un vestido nuevo, porque el próximo viernes es el baile de primavera… y todos los que tengo ya los he llevado-hizo el puchero estilo Alice

-Está bien pequeña- le bese la coronilla

-¡Gracias papi!- grito emocionada, luego, se freno en seco- Este, para el baile, voy a ir con Jacob

O-o-o-o-o-o

_Nessie_

Me vi en el espejo por última vez. El vestido negro que me compró papá me ajustaba perfecto, y hacía que me viera con una figura como de modelo.

Le sonreí al espejo. El maquillaje lo había hecho mi tía Rose, bastante natural.

Suspire nerviosa. Vendría por mí Jacob, un chico que había sido mi amigo desde el pre-escolar, y que ahora me traía de un ala.

Escuche como tocaron a la puerta. Suspiré, lo más seguro es que abriera papá. Y estaba 1000% segura de que se las iba a pasar mal, pues a mi padre nunca le había gustado que saliera con chicos.

Baje y vi a Jacob platicar con mi madre y papá sólo lo veía feo, bueno, al menos no tendría que disculparme por el mal comportamiento de mí padre.

Sonreí ante esa sola idea. Papá era el que solía disculparse por mi comportamiento.

-Jake, ¿nos vamos?- él sonrió y cuando me vio, abrió los ojos como platos. Sonreí, al final de todo, no había sido en vano.

-Pero regresan temprano-refunfuño mi papá con el seño fruncido hacia Jacob, que no dejaba de verme

-S-í Señor Cullen- tartamudeó y se vio de lo más tierno que haya visto en mi corta vida

O-o-o-o-o-o

_Edward_

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche. En los tiempos en que íbamos Bella y yo en la prepa, a esta hora los dos ya estábamos en casa

-Edward-me replicó Bella- Ya regresará

-Pero ya es muy noche y mi bebita no ha regresado-intenté hacer el puchero estilo Alice pero no me salió, porque Bella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, te espero en la habitación- y después de darme un casto beso subió

Escuche después de unos 10 minutos que aparcaba un auto enfrente de la casa. Abrí un poco la cortina para "vigilar" a mi hija… y al tal Jacob. Aunque conocía al muchacho desde que usaba pañales.

O-o-o-o-o

_Narradora _

Nessie y Jake caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa de la primera bastante callados, pero con una sonrisa que ninguno de los 2 podía ocultar.

Jacob le había declarado en la fiesta su amor a Nessie.

Se detuvieron en el porche de la casa y Renesmee se volteó a ver a su "amado príncipe azul"

-Jacob-musito ella tan bajo que su voz parecía parte de la noche- Gracias por la mejor velada de mi vida

Él chico le sonrió tontamente y tomó su mano, como cualquier pareja melosa y que recién empieza su relación- Te quiero demasiado Renesmee, incluso puedo decir que te amo, nos vemos mañana, paso por ti temprano

Los dos se acercaron para darse su 2° beso (sí, porque el primero nadie lo vio, más que ellos y fue bastante cursi la verdad ¬¬') como novios oficialmente, pero no contaban con que Edward estaba espiándolos. (Sí Edward, ¡ESPIÁNDOLOS!)

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y los dos se separaron muy asustados.

-Buenas noches chicos- saludo cordialmente el doctor Cullen a ambos

-Bue-buenas noches señor- Murmuro nervioso el chico

-Papi, hola-susurró Nessie intentando parecer segura… y fracasando rotundamente como todos alguna vez hemos hecho

-¿Buen clima no?

-Este… sí, claro, bueno Ness, me voy mañana paso por ti, Hasta mañana señor Cullen, que tenga buena noche- y para no parecer indecente frente a su nuevo "suegro" le beso la mano a la pequeña que estaba sonrojada

-Sí Jake, hasta mañana

-Buena noche muchacho, descansa-se despidió Edward, bastante enfurruñado

Cuando el coche Jacob hubo desaparecido, una cabreada Renesmee se dirigió a su padre:

-¿Por qué me espiabas? ¿A caso no confías en mí?

-En ti sí confío pequeña, pero en él no-contesto muy tranquilamente Edward, con ese tono que usan los padres para demostrarte que ellos tiene la razón y tú estás equivocado y que tanto odiamos los adolescentes

-¡papá lo conoces desde que nació! Literalmente hablando, ¿Recuerdas? Además, es el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos… Y ahora es mi novio así que deja de estar de padre "gallina" y déjame vivir **mí** vida.

La chica subió con lágrimas en los ojos, típico de adolescentes que están enojados por algo tan banal como eso, pero que desde ese punto de vista tan subjetivo de un chico en esa edad, es de lo peor que puede suceder, que te echen a perder un beso con el chico/a qué más quieres.

Edward Cullen se quedó en la sala de esa casa enorme que posee, reflexionando lo que le acababa de decir "su niña" (que ahora se daba cuenta, tendría que compartir con el hijo de su mejor amigo y ahora nuero)

La noche transcurrió, y Bella junto con Nessie estaban desayunando en el comedor y el doctor bajaba preparado para irse al hospital.

Ninguna de las dos le dirigió ni una mirada.

Suspiró frustrado y sin desayunar se fue. No le gustaba admitir que tanto su mujer como su "pequeñita" tenían la razón. Y no porque fuera machista o alguna cosa así, si no que, odiaba la idea de que su bebé había crecido y ahora era toda una señorita (¬¬' ¿por qué les afecta a los padres?)

Cuando llegó a su trabajo, iba con esa cara que indica que vas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, aunque en caso del doctor, iba pensando en cómo crecía su pequeña cangreja (xD)

-Eddie, ¿qué te pasa hermano?- Como si no supiera quién era quien le hablaba, Emmett, su hermano. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Era el único que le llama Eddie, pues sabía que Edward Cullen odiaba que le dijeran así.

-Nada que te incumba Emmett- le respondió en tono cansado

-Bueno, pues empieza mi turno en jefe de paramédicos, así que si no me cuentas lo que te sucede ahora, te pierdes de mis grandes consejos- le animó su hermano oso.

-Es que… Renesmee tiene novio- le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía

-Auch, golpe bajo hermano, recuerdo cuando Rosalinda tuvo su primer novio, fue horrible, pero Rose me hizo comprender que ya había crecido, además Renesmee ya tiene 16 ¿no? Rosalinda lo tuvo a los 15, así que tuviste ventaja de un año, ¿Recuerdas que Jasper se puso como loco cuando se entero que Jessica tuvo novio? Ja, ella la más precoz, ¡a los 14! Pero su niño, a la misma edad, un año antes, ya tenía novia, y al él hasta lo felicito. Jajaja Alice le puso su buena regañiza, pero los chicos crecen Eddie, así que déjala que se divierta y tú… bueno, tranquilízate, que no imagino cuando te diga que se casa- Y Después de ese sermón, Emmett con una sonrisa, se fue a empezar su turno de paramédico.

Edward estaba impresionado, ¡Emmett por primera vez en su vida había dicho algo coherente y con lógica! Pero… Nessie… su pequeñita… ¿casarse? Para eso faltaba mucho tiempo… O eso esperaba. O al menos eso creo yo, porque ningún padre quiere perder a sus hijos. ¿O sí hay alguno que quiera? Porque nadie se cree eso de que en vez de perder ganan… Y si ganan, es porque el esposo o esposa es un vividor. Jajaja ¿cambiando de tema verdad?

Bueno, dejemos un rato al pobre Edward y vayamos a la cita de Nessie, porque como soy la narradora, dejaré que el primero medite y permita que su cerebro procese lo que acababa de suceder, que Emmett haya dicho algo inteligente y que su hija tuviera razón, tenía que dejarla vivir.

-Imaginen una cámara que se centra en una residencia enorme, con un jardín precioso y muy bien cuidado-

Ahora sí, frente a la residencia Cullen, se encuentra un Volkswagen Rabbit del 86, que sí, pertenece a Jacob Black y que él mismo ha reconstruido.

¡Llegué a tiempo! Acaba de estacionarse frente la casa de su amada. El chico estaba vestido bastante informalmente, con unos jeans y una playera.

Lleva en las manos un ramo de flores, rosas, son… ¿rojas? Creo. Típico de los enamorados.

El chico salió del automóvil, suspiro y caminó a la entrada.

Bueno, al llegar al porche de la casa Cullen la puerta se abrió y hacía los brazos de Black se lanzó una adolescente de cabellos cobrizos.

-Hola- saludó ella sonriendo y riéndose de la expresión de sorpresa de su novio

-Hola peque-contestó aturdido- ¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Claro!, ¿son para mí?-dijo muy suspicazmente la pelirroja viendo las flores

-Ah, sí, ten- ¿¬¬' eso que Jacob?

-Gracias- y sin pensarlo lo besó

… Ya me dio flojera escribir que sucedió en la cita y que Edward captó el mensaje…

Ahora Renesmee tiene 23 años, ha durado con Jacob 7 años de novios.

Renesmee está estudiando (o terminando) historia del arte. Una carrera no muy versátil y algo típico de una niña bien.

No tiene de que preocuparse, ya que papi tiene millones y su novio Jacob una automotriz bastante famosa.

La ya adulta Renesmee se está arreglando para otra de las tantas citas con su amado, en un restaurante elegantísimo.

Lo que no se imagina, es que "su Jake" tiene preparado algo muy (y cuando digo muy, es porque es muy) especial para ella…

Edward estaba junto con Bella esperando abajo a "su niña" para despedirla.

Al verla, los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de lágrimas, ya que Jacob le había pedido permiso para pedir su mano, sin que ella lo supiera.

-Oh, mi niña, te ves tan hermosa-esa noche por petición de su padre, había dormido con ellos y no en el departamento en el que vivía.

-Hay mamá, ya no soy una niña-se quejó ella con cara de ¬¬'

-Para nosotros siempre lo serás-le recordó su padre

-Está bien, está bien-respondió-me voy, que no quiero que Jake vaya a pensar que lo dejo plantado

-Ve hija, y diviértete-la alentó Bella

-Gracias-y después de un efusivo abrazo "familiar" se despidió con la mano y salió para irse con su BMW al restaurante indicado.

-Hay Bella, y pensar que todavía recuerdo tus raros antojos…-murmuró el doctor Cullen a su esposa

-Sí o cuando solía regañarte por haber olvidado alguna junta en la primaria-le respondió con el mismo tono bromista a Edward

-Mmm, sí, pero lo mejor eran las reconciliaciones-sonrió a Bella con ese brillo en los ojos

-Sí… las recuerdo-sonrió de la misma forma… ok hora de irme de aquí si no quiero quedar traumada de por vida.

¿El restaurante estaba tan cerca? ¿O como llegó Renesmee tan rápido? Mmm tal vez detalle demasiado lo que sucedía en su casa…

Bueno, está entrando y le están indicando donde está la mesa.

Busquemos a Jacob… ¡ah! Allí. (Imaginen que una cámara se mueve por un restaurante en tonos dorados y cafés de la madera, meseros que visten elegantes y personas de la High society, hasta llegar al jardín muy bien decorado, con arbustos perfectamente podados y con mesas de ornamenta negra, en una de ellas la que está pegada a los arbustos y se ve un pequeño lago cristalino, está vestido formalmente Jacob, sí, tan guapo como sólo es él xD)

¡Vaya! Se ve realmente nervioso el chico. En cuanto visualizo a su cita se removió ansioso y se arregló el traje que llevaba puesto.

-¡Jake!

-¡Ness!

Se sonrieron tontamente y se tomaron la mano por encima de la mesa.

-¡Qué bonito lugar!-le dijo en tono aprobatorio la pelirroja al moreno

-Supuse que te gustaría-susurró de vuelta, ya que su voz no salía para más

Se sentaron y ordenaron.

Comieron con tranquilidad y platicando cómodamente, haciendo que al chico se le olvidara por un momento porqué estaban allí.

Se acordó hasta que el mesero se lo recordó disimuladamente.

Se volvió a poner nervioso.-Renesmee-¡Por fin! Ah llegado el momento… ¡Esperen, no tengo mis palomitas…! No es justo… esperen, voy por ellas.

(No te va a dar tiempo) o_o, lo sé u_u. Ok, ok producción, me quedo aquí. ¬¬

Ah, bueno, acaba de sacar la cajita, mientras la chica lo ve expectante.

-Yo… te… cité aquí…para…-sus manos tiemblan, ¡oye! Hazlo bien o lo repites ¬¬- Pedirte algo

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?- preguntó la muchacha

Volteó a ver el lago y le señaló con la barbilla que viera. De pronto saltaron fuegos artificiales que hacían ver el mensaje: Renesmee Cullen, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca con sus finas manos. ¡Vaya niña! ¡Responde!

Se quedó viéndolo todavía un rato más. Él sostenía en alto la cajita abierta con un anillo precioso de plata con un diamante y tres zafiros.

Soltó un par de lágrimas y se aventó a los brazos de Black gritando- ¡sí!

Todos los chismosos de alrededor empezaron a aplaudir. ¡Qué chismosa es la gente!

(Tú también estabas viendo) ¡Sí! Lo sé, pero a mí me pagan por hacerlo (En realidad… no te pagaremos) ¿Qué? Ah, entonces váyanse por un tubo ¬¬

(Bueno, pide que te dejen Reviews) Puede ser un buen pago, pero eso al final, está bien, seguiré aquí de chisme caliente ¬¬.

Bueno, ya que todo esto paso, supongo que Alice planeará la boda, así que esperaré a que sea el día.

-2 meses después-

-Papi-susurró la prometida de Black al Doctor Cullen

-¿Qué sucede hija?-contestó el bajando el libro al escritorio de su estudio, donde se encontraba

-Gracias

Edward se quedó con cara de o_o

-Por todo-le aclaró- Por cuidar de mí y bueno, sabes el resto- siguió- Y sabes, aunque esté casada y vaya a tener mi propia familia, siempre seré tu niña

El doctor se quitó sus gafas de lectura se paró de su cómoda silla y fue a abrazar a Nessie.

Se quedaron un rato más así. Sin decir ni una palabra le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Me iré a mi cuarto, porque si no duermo bien, Alice me asesinará- bromeó la pequeña Cullen

-Ve

-Al otro día-

Todo estaba perfecto. La ceremonia se iba a realizar en el jardín de los Cullen. Pero desde el frente hasta donde se encontraban estaba lleno de flores blancas, desde rosas hasta fresias.

Las sillas cubiertas de blanco y dentro de la casa todo decorado perfecto para la fiesta.

Los invitados y el novio esperando a su muy, pero muy próxima esposa.

De pronto empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y una rubia de ojos verdes entro danzando con rumbo al altar, con un vestido azul celeste. Seguido, dos niños pequeños, gemelos, (nietos de Alice) tirando pétalos de flores.

La novia llegó, haciendo que todos aplaudieran. El vestido era muy liviano, hermoso, simple aunque con diamantes incrustados.

La ceremonia comenzó… y me da flojera escribir todo lo que pasó (¬¬' así no te pagarán…) ok, ok

Bueno, todos tomaron asiento y escucharon la ceremonia.

-Renesmee Carli Cullen, ¿aceptas amar a Jacob Black, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto-musitó la novia

-Jacob Black, ¿aceptas amar a Renesmee, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- dijo con un nudo en la garganta de felicidad

-Entonces, los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-concluyó el Cura

Se besaron con pasión y todos estallaron en aplausos. Bella corrió donde los dos y los abrazó.

Edward se acerco a Nessie.

-Felicidades pequeña, se cumplió tu sueño-le dijo abrazándola

-Sí papi, te amo y ¡nunca lo olvides!-le gritó en su oído

-No pequeña, pero cuando veas a tus hijos casarse me entenderás

-Lo sé-dijo resignada

-Cuídate

-Lo haré-se dieron un beso en la mejilla y todo siguió su curso

Edward todavía no aceptaba lo que pasaba. Apenas ayer (o según él) eran novios y él fastidiaba al chico, ahora su pequeña se iba con él, a hacer su cuento de hadas de verdad. El suyo, ya estaba concluyendo.

¡No… todavía faltan tus nietos Eddy!

**No me digas así ¬¬

Ok, sereno…

Y aquí acaba.

Espero les haya gustado y sí no… pues ya ni modo xD.

Como dije, nadie me paga… en realidad esto es sin ánimos de lucro, pero tenía que ponerlo. En fin. Mi pago sería el comentario que ustedes me dejen. Eso me haría realmente feliz.

Y, ésta en verdad era la segunda historia que escribí, pero no salía. Al principio estaba planeado un Edward/Renesmee, pero termino incluyendo a Jacob.

A mi tía madre adoptiva (Karen) le gusto, dice que le dio risa. Ese es el punto. Espero su opinión.

Y si les gustó y nunca habían leído algo escrito por mí, pasen por mis otras historias. ¡Por favor! Jajaja, un poco de publicidad no hace mal a nadie xD.

Un beso y que estén bien. Anni.


End file.
